


After

by MurphysLaw



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Bi Jyn, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8956318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurphysLaw/pseuds/MurphysLaw
Summary: Jyn and Cassian fall in love.





	

We fell in love.

It was hardly a surprise after what we had been through. Being pulled off a planet only minutes before it's destruction, hand still in hand. We didn't let go, not till we were back on the resistance base, and even then it was reluctantly.

We didn't know who else had lived and died, weren't even sure we had survived. That what was happening to us was real or something I had dreamt up in the last couple of seconds of life as that endless heat cloud came rushing towards us.

When I was young I still believed in love. I saw my mum and my dad, together. Finishing each other sentences and smiling in that fond little way that they never did to anyone else. As I got older that idyllic image got stained by the outside world. All the men and women I had been with would not think twice before betraying me. The memories of my parents fights when they thought I was asleep in bed over took those of soft words and quiet embraces I once owned.

But you broke that. I remembered how they were, and I thought we could be like that two. Made for one and other.

After that planet we were never on our own. We thought side by side against the oppressors of the galaxy. Danced with each other afterwards, blood still on our faces. We were happy, and we were sad at the same time. And we were so ever much in love.

We never got married, or had kids. We never brought a home, or had a romantic holiday. But that was OK. No, it was better than OK, it was everything we ever wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> This was not how I planned it at all, but this is what I ended up with.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
